For the Record
by ladyjadeite
Summary: It's Cho Chang's birthday, and Cedric wants to get her a special gift. But what? Cedric Diggory x Cho Chang. with Marietta Edgecombe. oneshot. chocedric, cedriccho, chodric, choxcedric, cedricxcho, cccd, cdcc


"Marietta!" Cedric calls out, stopping the girl from entering Honeydukes. With wide eyes, she turns to him, surprised that he even knows her name.

"Hey, Cedric." She says. Her hazel eyes give him a quick glance, denoting a small measure of suspicion. What would a Hufflepuff have to say that would be remotely of interest to a Ravenclaw, no matter how handsome the said Hufflepuff was? They had barely anything in common, besides going to the same school, being Homo sapiens sapiens, and having wizards as parents.

"I heard tomorrow you're throwing Cho a little birthday party." He lowers his voice, and glances around to make sure no one is watching.

Marietta narrows her eyes. "Yes...?"

Cedric remains unperturbed. His gray eyes actually sparkle when he speaks. "So.. I was wondering if you had any suggestions on a gift."

"A gift." The suspicion vanishes from her face, and a small smile forms.

"Yes." Cedric shifts his weight from foot to foot. "That is, if I'm invited..."

Marietta muffles a chuckle. "Sure, it's an open invitation. I'm sure Cho would like seeing you there."

Relief crosses his face. "So..."

"Right. A gift." Marietta thinks. "She does like chocolate frogs..."

"Right." His face falls slightly. "But I was hoping to get..."

"Something more personal?" She supplies. His blush answers her question, and her smile grows. "Leave it to me, Cedric."

She starts to turn away when he taps her on the shoulder. He offers her a handful of sickles. "Do you think this is enough?"

She takes seven sickles out of his pile. "This should be fine. I'll give you change later. See you at the party!"

Without another word, she enters Honeydukes, leaving a smiling and whistling Cedric behind.

0

Later the next afternoon, Cedric enters Professor Flitwick's class to find that the Ravenclaws have decorated it in streamers of blue and bronze, and the party is well underway. Cho stands in the center, listening to the animated conversations in front and behind her, opening gifts that are thrust at her chest with big smiles and laughs.

"Hey, Cho!" Cedric steps up. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Cedric!" She grins as Marietta hands her another package, this one marked, _From Cedric_. Marietta whispers to her, and Cho nods. Even though music is blasting and people are talking, Cedric feels all eyes on him and Cho and the present. Cedric looks at Marietta, who has a gleam in her eyes, and he fingers his collar a bit nervously. Cho, oblivious to the exchange, opens the package to find a vinyl record by Canadian wizard Michael Buble. A chorus of "ooo"s erupts, and a few of the boys start chiding Cedric on his taste in music. Cho's smile widens and she gives Cedric a hug.

"Thank you, Cedric!" She exclaims again. Marietta takes the present and sets it alongside her other gifts on the table. Gray eyes stare at hazel eyes, but Marietta just smiles back innocently.

"You're welcome." He mumbles, and the guys keep teasing him. His face feels as red as Weasley's hair, but he quickly sidesteps the guys and hurries to the punch table. Soon, his gift is forgotten and he becomes wrapped in the chatter of their friends. He tries to edge back towards Cho, but the gap between them never seems to shrink as people continue to flock back and forth as well as try dancing in the small confines of the classroom. When he decides to leave, he squeezes his way through and taps Cho on the shoulder. The disappointment on her face sparks a flutter in his heart, but he muddles through with an explanation of homework assignments and facing Snape's wrath. She smiles in understanding, thanks him again, and he leaves with a sigh. The party didn't play to what he expected in his mind, but at least Cho said she was happy to see him there.

0

The next day, everything seems to revert back to normal. His boisterous friends are going on and on about the latest Weasley twins' prank on Filch, and Cedric laughs along. When Marietta runs up to him, he is a bit surprised.

"Professor Sprout would like to see you in the greenhouses, Cedric." Marietta is a bit pink and out of breath.

Never one to ignore a summons, Cedric nods. He shrugs, _what can you do?_, to his friends and departs, never noticing the mischievous glint in Marietta's hazel eyes.

When he reaches the greenhouses, he notices unusual sounds emanating from inside. Music? That's strange. When did Professor Sprout start singing to her plants? Wait a minute. That's not Professor Sprout's voice!

He opens the door to find Cho singing along to the phonograph as she waters the plants along the east enclosure. The plants seem to sway, their leaves flicker in waves, to _You'll Never Find Another Love_. The few stone statues look as if they're smiling too. He tilts his head, realizing the record playing is the one he _gave_ her for her birthday.

He clears his throat. "Hey, Cho."

She turns around, a little surprised, and smiles. "Hey, Cedric."

"Do you know where Professor Sprout is?" He already knows the answer to this, but he asks anyways.

She blinks her eyes in surprise. "I believe she's in conference with several other professors. She should be back in an hour or so..."

"Ah." Cedric nods. _Marietta!_

"I'd be happy to give her a message..."

"That's all right. It wasn't important." He smiles. "Do you need help?"

He picks up a watering can as _Sway_ starts cranking from the phonograph. Her smile grows. "Sure!"

A few minutes pass and she turns to him. "I wanted to thank you again for the record. How did you know?"

"Hmm?"

"He's one of my favorite artists." She blushes slightly. "Marietta and I listen to him during the summer; that is, when our parents are around. They don't really approve of the Weird Sisters, but this they tolerate."

"Ah."

"And since I don't have a phonograph in my room, Professor Sprout was kind enough to let me use hers." She smiles. "She says that plants love music."

"I can see that." He indicates the blossoming buds.

"Did the guys tease you much?" She turns to him. He blushes.

"Only a little. They didn't know I bought it." Which was true to a certain extent. He didn't even know he bought it himself.

"Ah." She nods. "Well... it's my favorite gift."

He grins sheepishly. As _The Way You Look Tonight_ starts playing, he starts whistling along. She hums to the melody, and they start a slow dance around the potted plants.

"Thank you again." She says. He nods as a warm smile spreads between them.

_And thank you, Marietta._

End.


End file.
